


The Life of the Jaded

by curlysupergirl



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Depression, Frustration, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/curlysupergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ugggghhhhh! Adam needs to meet this deadline.<br/>excerpt: Hot, wet, streaming down my.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Life of the Jaded

**The Life of the Jaded**

**  
**

Adam walked in circles, looking at all the crumpled up papers on the floor- So many ideas that were just too short to make full songs. He needed a hit. What could he write about? _I want to combine these ideas. They’re good; they just need something more. How can I put feelings of searching…. longing…. depression and expression into one song?_ He bent down and unfolded some of the crumpled papers. Three caught his eye.

**\-------------------**

**Unnamed**

The emptiness fills me.

An odd paradox.

My chest expands with my breaths,

Pushing on its locks.

 

The name of this sensation

Slips around in my mind.

It continues to evade me.

Unnamed, one of a kind.

**\--------------**

 

He liked that one, but again, it was too short. He wanted to convey a feeling of searching but he needed to alter it to fit the record label’s requirements. Frustrated, he looked at the next one.

**\--------------**

**Storm**

 

A draught of tears

Mixed under flashing skies

I stumble towards you

Storm in my eyes

 

Of creature’s roar

In soul’s silent night

Held within me

By mortal might

**\--------------**

He loved the diction of Storm. The song conveyed a feeling of restriction along with expression. It was contradictory. The lyrics were mysterious; reminiscent of a sorcerer chanting a spell on a potion to imbue it with special properties. It reminded him a bit of Voodoo. No, scratch that plan. He refused to repeat ideas in songs. He wanted a broad spectrum of fans because he loved all music and he was happy for people to listen to music, no matter what genre.

 

He picked up the third unfinished song. He was proud of his use of apostrophe, imagery, and personification. It made him feel older, more accomplished. Reading the poem, he felt less like a kid playing “Rock Star” and more like a respected poet; a real writer.

 

**\----------------**

**Nature in Me**

 

The sky

Opens

So begins the rain.

Wind

Comes

Shrieking wordlessly in pain.

Hot

Wet

Streaming down my face.

Tears

Spring

From a forbidden place.

I had sworn

I had vowed

The hurt was long gone.

Why

Then

Was it so hard to move on?

**\----------------**

 

He wanted people to hear him and hear the emotion in his voice. He wanted people to have someone to relate to; someone who had gone through the pain they had gone through and came out of it all as a better person. With those feelings of yearning, of depression, and of an incomplete search, he sat down to write.

 

Adam looked down at the first verse and smiled. It definitely felt incomplete, and that was what he wanted, because not everyone finds exactly what he or she is looking for in life. This song was not about the end result; it was about the search.

 

He added a second verse. These lyrics were the message he wanted to send. Most of life is the search and in the end, the only thing you have left are memories of the search and those are only as extensive and emotional as you allow them to be.

 

**\------------------**

**The Life of the Jaded**

I need inspiration

Some kind of motivation

So I call on sadness

And not on elation

‘Cause sorrow is stronger

And yes it lasts longer

Than feelings of happiness

That cause the mind to wander

I want a new sensation

Some kind of revelation

A faith, a _raison_

To give me concentration

‘Cause I’ve become jaded

My spirit has faded

I’m long done searching

But I am not sated

 

I’m hunting through the ocean

I’m yearning for devotion

‘Cause love is the only thing

That remains of emotion

I will live forever

It doesn’t matter whether

I pass here or stay here

‘Cause love is my tether

I’ll hold to the reverie

And hold on to every

Happiness and sorrow

And live in the memory

**\-----------------------**


End file.
